love?
by xXRachel RothXx
Summary: it's ravens 24th anniversary of birth tomorrow and she is not very grateful but what happens when the monks of azarath deny her choice about this emotion new to raven, so called "love"


Raven a girl who was just turning 24 looked around her back every time. Back forth back forth her head went swaying. She should've been dizzy by now but Raven was always a strong member of the so called "Teen Titans". Tomorrow was the worse day in history, her birthday.

She felt disgusted by the word of it. She even felt herself as the purpose for the end of the world. She could no longer walk the streets of Jump City without being checked by the police or given a look of disgust from the mothers passing by clutching to their child holding on to them with their dear life with a look of fear. Raven was no girl of emotions but it sometimes hurt her knowing that she's a danger to the earth, yet the universe.

Raven punched the buttons of the titans tower and unlocked the door closing it looking through the unbreakable glass into the solid night with the full moon ahead.

She glanced in front of her and saw the dashing and daring garfield logan, aka beast boy, in his wolf form howling with his green beady eyes bright and this annoyed her. Next to him was a golden skinned happy looking starfire. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes were as well green but a brighter green. On the left was a tired looking robin. He had blue eyes shown through his hollow mask. He had black gelled up hair yet looked happy for starfire. This and all the other titans except for starfire, very well knew robin had this massive crush on starfire. Last but not least was a excited cyborg. He held petted beast boy.

He was the eldest of the titans known to be 27 and the chaperone of the titans. Surprisingly the titans were no longer teens anymore. With raven being 24 tomorrow, beast boy just turning 25, starfire and robin both 23, they were more mature yet still silly, except for raven who had always been the 'mom' of the group.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy ran up to her yet she swerved to the left letting him collide into the glass door behind her with his drool smacked all over along with his wolf tongue.

"Don't even dare to touch me." She hissed.

Beast boy got up from the ground and walked proudly back to a giggling starfire and cyborg.

"Come on Rae! It's the full moon hour of the night!" He panted looking more doggish like than wolfy. Starfire smiled brightly.

"Surely dear friend you would love to celebrate the coming of the full moon with us! Isn't that so?" She said perkily. Soon Robin decide to join in the conversation.

"Yea come on Raven don't be such a party pooper!" Robin said looking all of a sudden awake to the voice of starfire. Typical robin always wanting to make starfire a princess with everything she needs.

Soon all the titans were making a grand commotion of her to join the party. Raven sighed annoyed by the loud noise.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ILL JOIN YOUR STUPID PARTY!" She yelled all stressed.

The titans all looked at the violet eyed girl. They stood silenced. Then they all cheered fidgeting around the room. These titans were all ruthless and delightful not letting anything put them down. Raven not knowing of what great friends she has joined in the group plopping herself into the couch bored.

"I should be meditating and be thinking about the ritual tomorrow" she scoffed to herself. Soon a green wolf jumped his self on her laps.

"What ritual?" He said playfully. Raven soon pushed the green creature off her legs brushing them gently. She looked down her hood covering her eyes. Beast boy had always been the silly dumbfounded one but has grown into a more mature fun boy now into manhood. Yet his playful and excited attitude had not quite changed.

"Oh that reminds me I won't be here to tomorrow. Its this ritual thing I do on my birthday to notify the demons of azarath that it's my 24 year of living on this planet. If I do not enter the circle to proceed the ritual the demons will be disturbed and not know of my existence on this life. It is very urgent for I to go." She looked around the room hoping to not ruin their group fun for what raven believed was not a party but a pathetic reasons to act like slobs and get wild staying up until 6:00 am in the morning.

"No wonder you never celebrate your birthday!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Come on raven you at least have to celebrate your birthday!" Beast boy said aloud.

"Yea I mean like it's your birthday!" Cyborg stated.

"You need at least a party" Robin voice tossed into the crowd.

Ravens heart was racing with all these voices of celebration rushing through her head. They were soon again bashing her idea of the ritual. She had quite enough after five whole minutes of noises.

"ENOUGH. WHY WOULD I WANT TO EVEN CELEBRATE IT. IM THE REASON THE WORLD WILL DIE. MY EXISTENCE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE A GOOD THING. AND YOU WANT ME TO CELEBRATE IT? EVERYTHING WOULD BE JUST FINE IF I WERE NEVER EVEN ALIVE!" She yelled out with her body getting arched and tense panting after what she just said. She realized the words come out of her mouth and slapped her hand over it.

The friends all looked at her with shock and the one with most shock was garfield. He turned into his human body form and his skin looked more pale green than his original solid green. His heart broke hearing the voice of his fellow and best teammate saying that she shouldn't even be alive. He wanted to tell her how much the teen titans would never be the same as it would be now if she was never born. Boy he had a full list of reason why she should be. His eyes locked on hers with a soft stare.

Starfire approaching her hugged her tightly letting a teary eyed raven cry gently into her arms. Starfire softly rubbed her back shoulder soothing her down with "shh's" and "there,there"

This even broke the green boys heart even more. He never saw raven cry. Not even once. He couldn't bear to see her like this.

He approached the two girls and joined into the hug and hugged raven from behind. Soon robin and cyborg joined in as well. Raven stopped her crying and sniffed.

"I-I'm sorry guys. I didn't make to scene. It's just that I thought-"

Beastboy cut her off "Don't be. Without you we wouldn't even be the teen titans. Heck your family to us all. And without it'd be a family that would never be the same. Raven we love you." Beast boy said softly.

Soon everybody's eyes widened at him. They all realized that beastboy admitted he loved raven. They all smiled creepily at him. Ravens face went red luckily hidden under the head of her cloak.

"Love?" she thought.

Ravens legs went numb and she had fainted collapsing to the ground and the last thing she heard was an a shriek and cry.

**_Hey author here! New BbxRae fanfic. Anyways hope you like it. Comment if this should just be a one shot or a full story. Ideas also! Thanks! Share to others and persuade everyone to love their ship truly. Well that was kinda cheezy but anyways review and yes thank you!_**


End file.
